Hektoran
Hektoran is a Minotaur mercenary of no small repute who sells his services singularly rather than as part of a unit. When Lord Ratha captured Lord Xavier, he imprisoned him on his galleas Dragon to keep him completely from sight and mind of the rest of the world. General Galyon insisted that this special prisoner be guarded by someone not of Ratha's court to better prevent rumors of Xavier's whereabouts from spreading. Through Anton Vonskrill, lately under the employ of the Vartia embassy, Ratha was directed that Hektoran was in the area and available for hire. Anton helped in negotiating the price and while it was steep, even Galyon agreed that it was worth it and no less than they had already paid for their campaign. Hektoran was thusly employed to ensure that Xavier was guarded so that no one but a select few individuals would ever have access to Xavier's whereabouts. Eventually it became clear that the party was steadily closing in on the location aside from the obvious military target Dragon presented. Anton approached Ratha directly and suggested that he use this to his advantage to ambush his enemies in a trap. Through Anton's connections, more mercenaries were hired and placed with Hektoran under the command of Sir Giran - the knight Galyon had placed Xavier's custody in charge of. The trap set, the party found the ship nearly deserted as planned until they found Sir Giran, Hektoran, and several other mercenaries including one of the exiled sons of Hornblende who had been arranged to slay the party. The battle joined, it soon became evident that Hektoran was the greatest threat as he continued to pummel the party on his own after the others had already fallen. After a tense, hard fought struggle the party succeeded in felling Hektoran only later to find out he had tricked them. When Dragon was bought to dock at Rheene, it was soon discovered that he was still alive when the sailors were about to dispose of his body. Once roused, he confessed that he had thought better of his chances if he took a dive instead of actually falling in a battle he would ultimately have lost. He had learned the trick during a tour of duty in Xanyahou where a gnoll there had shown him a local herb that would render someone so unconcious as to seem dead when swallowed. Since then, he had always kept a small measure of the herb on hand - habitually keeping a wad in his mouth as his fought in case the fight should go south. He was abruptly given the choice of selling out his employers or being executed. Not feeling any love for his employers, Hektoran had no problems with telling what he knew. He later agreed to testify in the court of inquiry that placed Marshall Andrew as a traitor to Rheene and Adara. When it proved Sir Unther was also a part of the treachery when he escaped with Andrew in tow, Xavier found himself in need of an able bodyguard for when he took the field in the coming battle. Hektoran was again given the option to fill the capacity free of charge temporarily until a new one could be given the position or he could face execution. Favoring his neck more than his pride, Hektoran agreed and acquited himself well during the Battle of Rheene - earning his freedom.